


You got a fetish for my love

by jenleworld



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, cum as lube, cum-eating, cum-swallowing, jeno se come su propio semen !!!!, own-cum-eating, thigh-fucking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenleworld/pseuds/jenleworld
Summary: Incluso en una noche como esta, a pesar de que Renjun esté todo sudado y vuelto un desastre, Jeno lo seguirá amando.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You got a fetish for my love

**Author's Note:**

> LEAN LOS TAGS. LOS TAGS ESTÁN AQUÍ POR UNA RAZÓN !!!!
> 
> Por cierto, a pesar de que no describí esa parte me gustaría que lo supieran de todas formas: Jeno usa condón.

Jeno era suave con sus toques, como si estuviera acariciando a un pequeño animal con el temor de que se fuera lejos. Aunque no era nada nuevo para su relación, pues incluso desde antes de empezar a salir había actuado de esa misma manera con él. Era dulce y muy lindo, la forma perfecta de hacerle saber a Renjun que era amado a pesar de todo. Tal vez esa fue la razón de que se hubiera extrañado al sentir sus muslos calientes tan repentinamente. Hacía tiempo ya desde que no había sentido que la cara interna de sus muslos parecía estar tan húmeda a causa del calor que desprende desde su entrepierna. 

Casi puede percibir que una nube de vapor se encuentra en el punto más sensible de su ingle, intensificando entonces su fervor embriagador y desbordante cada vez que aprieta sus piernas entre sí. La mano de Jeno se ha ubicado sobre su cintura con una firmeza que lo acerca más a su pecho, permitiéndole sentir luego sus propias rodillas siendo delineadas por otras, hasta lograr abrirse paso por entremedio de sus muslos. El roce en contra de su zona más privada envió un placer tan electrizante que sus piernas temblaron por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, a la vez en que la punta de los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron casi con dolor. 

Suelta un jadeo sobre la cavidad bucal de Jeno, cuyos movimientos se detuvieron por unos segundos para separarse de él, respirando así directo sobre su rostro. Sus narices estaban unidas una con la otra, el aire caliente impacta sobre sus mejillas mientras se acarician con lentitud y dulzura. Y es sólo cuando Jeno se aleja un poco más de él que cae en cuenta de lo atractivo que lucía. Tenía el cabello desordenado, sus labios rosados estaban rojos y un poco hinchados  –de tantos besos que había compartido, le gustaría creer, y aquello sólo acentuaba la pálida y tersa piel de su novio. Sus ojos negros y brillantes lo miraban tan fijamente que lo hacían querer escapar lejos y esconderse rápido en algún lugar sólo para ser encontrado luego. Quería ser buscado con desesperación, quería ser deseado con fervor. 

Era una sensación demasiado embriagadora, su cabeza daba vueltas con sólo pensar en ello e incluso su respiración se entrecortaba con el desear de su más vergonzoso pensamiento. Pero por el momento lo anhelaba más que a nada en el mundo y es por ello que va tras los suaves y húmedos labios de Jeno. Quería besarlo con la misma pasión, el mismo fervor de antes, aunque podía percibir que esta vez era distinto por completo. Había tomado el mando, claro, y quería mantenerlo de esa forma aún cuando lo hacía en la forma más inocente posible. Desliza sus dedos por las mejillas de Jeno, teniendo así la seguridad de poseer el control de la situación. 

Sin embargo, se percata de que su idea es errónea cuando la lengua del chico se introduce con fuerza dentro de su boca y acariciaba con lentitud la suya. Era tan placentero, tan sensual que apenas se percata del gemido que se atora en la mitad de su garganta. Sus manos empiezan a cosquillear con una potencia inigualable que estas caen sobre los hombros de Jeno, apretandolos a tal punto que lo atrae más a su cuerpo. Renjun quería la cercanía, deseaba ser tocado por todos lados, incluso en su ingle pulsante y olvidada. Desprendía tanto calor que estaba seguro de que Jeno podía sentir la pasión dominar hasta la parte más pequeña e insignificante de su cuerpo. Es entonces, cuando creyó que no podría ser mejor, la rodilla del contrario presiona con fuerza su entrepierna.

Cierra los ojos de inmediato al sentir tan electrizante calor placentero en medio de su parte más íntima, el cual se extiende luego hacia todas las extremidades de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que sus rodillas tiemblan casi en descontrol. Agradece estar tendido sobre la cama ya que se siente tan débil que hubiera colapsado con el primer roce. Sabe que Jeno se da cuenta de ese detalle cuando sostiene con firmeza sus piernas atrayendo estas a sus caderas, sin embargo, aquello ha permitido que un roce aún más intenso se produzca entre Jeno y su ingle. Esta vez se separa al tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando de inmediato antes de soltar un gemido tan agudo que lo escuchó resonar a través de la habitación.

Fue una sensación demasiado intensa, demasiado placentera que su labio inferior tiembla a causa de los espasmos que aún recorren su cuerpo y no puede sentir nada más que los restos de aquel cosquilleo placentero. No se da cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado desde que se separó de Jeno, es más, sólo se da cuenta de ello cuando siente una brisa helada sobre su pecho. Curioso, y algo nervioso, abre los ojos con lentitud, teniendo que esperar un momento para que la nube que cubre sus pupilas se haya disipado por completo. Aún así, es capaz de distinguir a Jeno, primero su silueta, luego sus ropas y finalmente su rostro.

De pronto siente un picor en sus manos y piernas, mientras que en su garganta se instala una presión que no le permite producir sonido alguno. Estaba nervioso como nunca antes había sucedido, ni siquiera para cuando se mudó a Seúl o para su primera obra había sentido algo similar. Y es que era la primera vez que Jeno se permitía verlo de esa forma tan monstruosa e intoxicante, casi en la espera del momento correcto para devorarlo lento y con dedicación. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y brillantes, y recorrían su cuerpo de tal manera que Renjun siente una oleada de placer recorrer su espalda. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado agradable…

Quería más, Renjun quería muchísimo más. Deseaba besar a Jeno con tantas fuerzas que este no sabría cómo reaccionar, quería atraparlo entre sus muslos para mantenerlo siempre cerca, anhelaba poder acariciarlo con sus dedos con tanta pasión que no sería capaz de emitir palabra alguna por unos buenos minutos. Quería dominarlo, quería controlarlo, mantener la situación sobre sus manos. Pero era claro que Jeno le había ganado hace bastante tiempo ya. Desde el momento en que su rodilla acarició su ingle estaba decidido que su novio tomaría las riendas de la situación. Y tal vez era lo mejor.

De a poco, se percata de la posición que han adoptado, donde él se encuentra de espaldas con los brazos repartidos sobre la cama, mientras que Jeno lo mira desde arriba teniendo ambas manos rodeando las piernas de Renjun. Traga saliva al sentir de pronto aquellas zonas arder por el agarre, percibiendo luego la firmeza reforzada de los dedos del chico a través de la fina tela de su pijama. Se percató que se acercaba más, más y mucho más a sus propias caderas, tanto así que ambas entrepiernas colisionan creando una fricción tan deliciosa que Renjun olvidó cómo respirar. Abrió la boca para intentar recuperar el aliento, soltando en su lugar jadeos temblorosos que resonaban por los alrededores de la habitación.

Fue entonces que se percata del pulsante miembro de Jeno incluso por sobre la ropa, lo cual causa que la humedad descontrolable de su propia intimidad se extienda a través de la cara interna de sus muslos. Podía sentir las gotas de presemen salir con tanta fluidez que no se extrañaría de que la tela de sus bóxers se encuentre completamente empapada. Fue demasiado para Renjun, claro, por lo que dejó escapar un gemido prolongado desde lo más profundo de su garganta, mientras que sus ojos se cierran por inercia. Sus extremidades cosquillean, su estómago rogaba por una liberación y podía ver brillantes luces iguales a fuegos artificiales en medio de la oscuridad. No podía creer lo maravilloso, placentero, y adictivo de la situación.

Escucha con atención el jadear tembloroso de Jeno, siendo seguido por el refuerzo en el agarre firme de los dedos ajenos en sus piernas. Un escalofrío sube por su espalda y rodea toda su extensión hasta el centro de su estómago, enviando luego un cosquilleo hasta la extensión de su ingle cuando Jeno empezó a jadear. Casi podía sentir las manos ajenas atravesando su piel y al intentar tomar aire otra vez, abre los ojos con lentitud intentando aguantar las lágrimas que se estaban almacenando bajo sus párpados. No podía creer que algo tan pequeño fuera a hacerlo sentir tanto placer hasta el punto de querer llorar y retorcer sus dedos en descontrol al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado, tal vez, su cabeza había empezado a dar vueltas mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor frecuencia.

Era tan bueno, tan satisfactorio…

—Jen —murmuró, sin esperar que su voz saliera tan temblorosa. El contrario acorta la lejanía entre sus cuerpos y, sin quitar sus manos de las piernas de Renjun, se queda a tan pocos centímetros de distancia que parte de su respirar choca con la punta de su nariz—. Jen. Quítame la ropa.

No podía creer que estaba pidiendo por más.

Pudo sentir el temblor en los dedos de Jeno incluso a través de la delgada tela de su pijama, siendo tan repentino y descontrolado que su entrepierna volvió a pulsar. Su ingle emitía un vapor cálido que de seguro su novio estaba consciente de la gran reacción que ha tenido su cuerpo gracias a una simple sesión de besos. Aunque, bueno, podría decir lo mismo de Jeno. Su vista se había aclarado a pesar de la nubosidad que se mantuvo en las esquinas de sus ojos, por lo tanto, veía al chico casi por completo. Sólo cuando se fija que tiene una mano recorriendo sus cabellos oscuros es que se percata de la incómoda brisa helada sobre uno de sus muslos. Soltó un quejido leve, pues no quería que el contacto termine así como así. Necesitaba más, necesitaba a Jeno.

—Jeno.

Su voz era demasiado suave y baja, apenas se había podido escuchar a sí mismo así que esperaba que el chico le hubiera entendido. Sentía que estaba suplicando por su atención, por alguna muestra de interés, por algún toque descarado que lo hiciera perder la cordura al punto en que no podría recuperarse en los próximos minutos. La simple idea lo estaba enloqueciendo de verdad, lo notaba con percibir su entrepierna mojada con cada segundo que pasaba. Era un completo desastre, su boca se abría cada vez más para intentar dejar circular el aire que estaba conteniendo. Es entonces que Jeno termina de cerrar la distancia que los estaba separando, y succiona con sus jugosos labios los rosados de Renjun, de una manera tan lenta que enviaba oleadas de placer a través de todas sus extremidades. No podía creer lo sensual que era Jeno, lo excitante de su accionar, de su actuar.

Cuando pensó que no podía ser mejor, la áspera y húmeda lengua del chico se adentra a su propia cavidad bucal con tanta prisa y demanda que Renjun emitió un gemido que resonó en la boca del contrario, el cual fue acallado al sentir la lengua caliente al lado de la suya. Sabía que si se mantiene de esa forma su saliva se escaparía sin control alguno, e intentó juntar sus labios lo más que pudo. Hasta que Jeno le da una lamida sobre su lengua y su cuerpo se descontroló de una forma que nunca antes había sucedido. Su entrepierna pulsa otra vez, enviando espasmos electrizantes a través de todo su cuerpo, terminando luego en un prolongado gemido.

Era demasiado excitante y estaba tan sensible que podría correrse en cualquier segundo.

—Nng… —Jeno al fin se separa y le permite recuperar el aire que había perdido. Estaba mareado, dios. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas tal como si estuviera borracho—. Jen, me voy a correr. Quítame la ropa.

Quería continuar.

—Mhm.

Jeno jadea sobre su mentón justo antes de depositar un suave beso en la zona, provocando que sus rodillas tiemblen en anticipación a su petición. Es entonces que las manos ajenas empiezan a jugar con la orilla de su polera antes de colarse dentro de esta, acariciando luego los costados de su tersa piel. Sus dedos calientes se aferran con fuerza a su cintura cuando Renjun arquea la espalda en espera de que lo despojen de la delgada tela. Estaba desesperado, quería sentir el aire frío chocar en contra de sus extremidades, además de la liberación que le había empezado a molestar. Su zona genital ardía con ansias, y cada vez estaba más pegajosa y mojada. Jeno tal vez se había percatado de ese detalle, pues cada vez sube un poco más la tela que cubre su pecho, hasta sentir un toque electrizante en su pezón.

Sus extremidades tiemblan y su polla se contrae con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar gemir con intensidad ante el placer embriagador que lo estaba invadiendo. Quería juntar sus piernas para intentar controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, sin embargo, Jeno se lo impedía a estar justo en el medio. Renjun sabía que si se atrevía a encerrarlo entre sus muslos causaría que ambas entrepiernas colapsen tan deliciosamente que se terminaría corriendo así sin más. No lo podría evitar, se encuentra tan sensible que se impresiona de ver lo mucho que ha aguantado la liberación que con ansias desea. Estaba desesperado ya. Quería sentir a Jeno, quería recorrer su tersa piel con dulces toques y suaves besos. Quería hacerlo sentir único en el mundo. Pero más que eso, quería que aquella noche fuera especial y completamente inolvidable para los dos, claro.

Renjun contiene la respiración cuando Jeno se acerca a su pecho. El aire caliente impacta sobre su piel, enviando escalofríos por sus brazos y dedos. Debe acercarlos a los costados de su novio para intentar mantenerlos estable, en especial tras sentir la lengua húmeda y áspera de Jeno dibujando una línea imaginaria hasta llegar a sus clavículas. Casi con desesperación, las temblorosas manos de Renjun se aferran a la cintura del contrario por debajo de la camiseta, y debe contenerse para no quitarla y lanzarla lejos de la cama. En cambio, recorre la espalda de Jeno intentando no clavarle sus cortas uñas debido al placer que ha invadido a todo su cuerpo. Es entonces que apenas logra darse cuenta de que está siendo despojado de su polera de una forma tan delicada que podría llorar ahí mismo.

Al finalizar, Jeno sostiene su cintura con tanta facilidad que a Renjun le han entrado ganas de hacer lo mismo, por lo tanto, levanta la camiseta del chico sólo por la mitad hasta ser bruscamente interrumpido por unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. Este beso no fue nada comparado con los anteriores, en donde Jeno era delicado y paciente. Es más, esta vez fue demandante y un poco rudo  –si Renjun está permitido a decirlo. No tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo e intentó dejarse llevar, sin embargo, la lengua contraria volvió a ingresar a su cavidad bucal tan estrepitosamente que su propia saliva empezó a caer en forma de hilillo desde la esquina de su boca. Estaba siendo torpe y desastroso. La lengua de Jeno recorría la suya con tanto ímpetu que apenas le daba tiempo para respirar.

Tan desordenado, tan sofocante.

Es por eso que toma una gran bocanada de aire cuando Jeno se separa de su propio cuerpo. Renjun es capaz de sentir la brisa helada chocar en contra de su pecho desnudo, enviando cosquilleos placenteros en la zona en que el contrario había lamido previamente. Casi puede sentir la forma en que sus pezones se contraen, suplicando en su interior que Jeno no se atreva a tocarlos o de lo contrario tendría tantos espasmos que no dejaría de temblar por un buen rato. Así es, estaba sensible. Demasiado sensible y desesperado, por lo tanto, no fue una sorpresa que intente arrebatarle la camiseta a Jeno apenas este se hubiera sentado sobre sus talones mientras respira con pesadez. Cuando Renjun no alcanza más allá de sus hombros, es Jeno quien termina la labor que había empezado. Y, diablos, se veía tan caliente que su miembro se sacudió por unos breves segundos.

Traga saliva al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer a continuación y con manos temblorosas intenta acercar a Jeno un poco más a su pecho, pero él ni siquiera se había movido. En ese momento Renjun entendió que no tenía fuerza en sus brazos, y aún así deseaba estar con Jeno. Cuando intenta levantarse para quedar sentado sobre su regazo, su novio sostiene su delicada cintura con un agarre firme, guiandolo luego hasta quedar recostado en la cama otra vez. Esconde luego el rostro en su cuello, donde Renjun siente cosquillas y pequeños besos siendo depositados a través de su piel. Dios, era demasiado maravilloso. Quería detener el tiempo y quedarse así con Jeno para toda la eternidad si era posible. Lo deseaba tanto que sus ojos se nublaban a causa de las lágrimas de placer que había estado reprimiendo durante ese tiempo.

—Jeno —murmuró con suavidad, mientras intentaba contener los deseos de enterrar sus dedos sobre la piel del chico. Debía soportarlo por ahora—. Jeno. No me dejes.

Los movimientos del contrario se detienen tan bruscamente que Renjun teme haber dicho algo inapropiado, sin embargo, aquel pensamiento se desvanece tras sentir los húmedos labios de Jeno recorriendo su cuello y mentón. Con una mano se dedica a dar suaves caricias sobre su cuero cabelludo, cepillando en el proceso su cabello con los dedos y, de pronto, juntó sus frentes dejándolos tan cerca que sus narices chocan entre sí. Apenas tenía visibilidad, pero sentir a Jeno de esa forma era lo único que necesitaba para calmarse un poco.

—Nunca, mi amor. —Renjun deja soltar con temblores todo el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones, del cual no tenía ni idea que estaba aguantando. Su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que creyó que podría explotar ahora ya—. Te amo. Te amo tanto, bebé.

—También te amo, Jen.

Fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que Jeno lo acallara con un beso que le robó el aliento a pesar de ser lento y delicado. Los labios del chico eran tan suaves que sus dientes los empezaron a rozar con ansias para morder aunque sea un poco, pero Renjun sabía que debía guardarlo para sí mismo. Nuevamente Jeno empuja su lengua para acariciar la contraria. Era demasiado sofocante y su entrepierna seguía pulsando con una intensidad inimaginable. Fue difícil mantenerse enfocado, más aún cuando su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, mientras que sus extremidades no respondían ni siquiera para temblar. Estaba siendo dominado por Jeno con tanta facilidad que su entrepierna se vuelve a humedecer. Dios, ese pensamiento lo había excitado tanto que se sorprendió de no haberse corrido en aquel instante.

Sólo se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor cuando una brisa helada impacta directo en su humedad, causando que retuerce los dedos de sus pies con tanta fuerza que llega a doler. Un gemido abandona su boca desde lo más profundo de su garganta, por lo que Jeno detiene sus movimientos dejando descansar sus dedos sobre el muslo desnudo de Renjun. Sus dedos empezaron a masajear aquella zona y el nudo que sentía en su estómago se sentía cada vez más apretado. Se estaba volviendo loco, y su novio no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Con lentitud, acercó el rostro hacia la cara interna de sus tersos muslos, dejando que su respiración choque contra estos. Puede percibir los espasmos apoderarse de su cuerpo, sin embargo, no logran realizarse debido a la firmeza en los dedos de Jeno sobre sus muslos.

Diablos, era demasiado excitante ver cómo se había apoderado de la situación con facilidad.

—Estás muy mojado.

Su voz profunda y ronca no ayudaron para nada, pues el ambiente se estaba tornando cada vez más sofocante, más embriagador. Era realmente increíble ver cómo su cuerpo respondía ante los estímulos de Jeno. Sus piernas estaban laxas, lo cual facilitó el trabajo que su novio había tomado al despojarlo de sus ropas. Dejó reposar los pantalones en sus tobillos, recorriendo entonces la piel expuesta de Renjun hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Esta vez actuó con mayor rapidez, por lo que deslizó la tela humedecida en pre semen a lo largo de las piernas del chico llegando entonces al final de estas. Por lo tanto, se despoja de ambas prendas y las abandona al final de la cama, donde seguramente cayeron al suelo. Así fue como quedó completamente desnudo ante los ojos de Jeno, y pensó que nunca antes se había sentido así de sensual en toda su vida. Era maravilloso, quería más.

Se da cuenta de que Jeno mantiene su mandíbula cerrada, y tal vez un poco tensa, pues podía notar los músculos que se creaban en su mentón. Sus ojos estaban muy oscuros, tanto que Renjun creyó que se podía ver reflejado en ellos. O, más bien, su polla se vería reflejada en ellos. Jeno no había apartado la mirada desde que retiró su ropa interior. Sentía que quemaba, sentía un ardor crecer en su entrepierna y explotando luego, dirigiéndose a todas las extremidades de su cuerpo. Podía sentirlo en sus dedos, en sus pies, incluso en su rostro. No se percató del momento en que Jeno se había movido de su lugar hasta que lo tuvo sobre suyo otra vez. Atrapa sus labios con un movimiento rápido humedeciéndolos por completo antes de abandonarlos por su cuello. Recorrió con su lengua la extensión de la piel, llegando a sus clavículas, donde clavó sus dientes con suavidad.

—¿Quieres correrte?

Renjun intenta controlar el temblor de sus piernas tras sentir la respiración caliente de Jeno sobre su piel, logrando en su lugar emitir un suave quejido.

—Mhm —asiente mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

Estaba seguro de que si lo tocaba sólo un poco más, al fin se correría. Jeno extiende su derecha por toda la cintura expuesta de Renjun, dando suaves apretones a su costado. En otra ocasión sentiría un montón de incontrolables cosquillas, pero en este momento lo único que deseaba era que apretara más fuerte. Quería que lo manejara como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Realmente quería sentir más. Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que Jeno se ha despojado su propio pantalón y, sin darle tiempo de siquiera reaccionar, lo besó con lentitud. Pudo saborear sus esponjosos labios, incluso morderlos mientras que Jeno lo voltea hasta quedar de costado sobre la cama. No se alejó en ningún momento, por lo que Renjun debió voltear la cabeza y estirar el cuello para no separarse del chico.

Los dedos del contrario se abren paso por entre medio de sus muslos, dejando un hueco por el cual su polla se abrió camino. No fue hasta sentir que rozaba contra su propia intimidad que se percata de la intención de Jeno, y aunque quisiera decir algo al respecto, no puede hacerlo ya que un gemido escapa de su boca cuando el glande del contrario acaricia la base de su polla. Un electrizante placer se instala en su estómago y sus rodillas tiemblan en descontrol. No puede evitar juntar sus piernas, encerrando entonces la polla de Jeno entre ellas. Siente como esta pulsa a la vez en que el chico gime con los labios pegados a su cuello. Su respiración caliente le golpea la piel, causando que los vellos se le erizaran por todo el cuerpo. Hizo un ademán para arquear la espalda, siendo detenido de inmediato por la mano de Jeno sobre su delgada cintura.

—Jen.

—¿Se siente bien? —gruñe sobre su piel para luego depositar húmedos besos sobre su nuca expuesta.

Renjun traga saliva con tanta dificultad que él mismo puede oír cómo esta baja por su garganta, y abre luego la boca para jadear casi con desesperación. Quería responder porque entonces Jeno repetiría la acción anterior y al fin podrá tener esa liberación que desea con ansias. Sólo había un problema, y es que no podía hacerlo. Por más que imaginara las palabras en su cabeza, no las podía decir. El placer era demasiado fuerte, ya se estaba apoderando de todos sus sentidos con una rapidez increíble. Ni siquiera se podía controlar. Se encuentra tan ensimismado en su propio dilema que no se percata de que Jeno mueve sus caderas en un lento vaivén, logrando así deslizar su polla nuevamente entre los tersos muslos de Renjun. No puede evitar gemir debido al roce tan exquisito sobre su entrepierna.

—¿Se siente bien? —pregunta Jeno otra vez, con un temblor en la voz que de seguro Renjun había ignorado al intentar calmar el temblor de sus labios.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando así contener las inmensas ganas que le han dado de temblar a su antojo. Estaba sintiendo demasiado placer y no sabía qué hacer. Era muy bueno, muy excitante, tanto que sentía su polla húmeda a causa de la cantidad de pre semen que va soltando con cada roce. Y tal vez eso empeoraba la situación, pues la polla de Jeno se resbala con facilidad aún cuando sus caderas se siguen moviendo despacio. Era tan húmedo y caliente que le arrebataba el aliento como si nada sucediera. Como si no fuera a correrse en cualquier momento mientras Jeno no detuviera alguno de sus movimientos. Estaba a punto de arquear la espalda cuando el chico desliza sus brazos a los costados de Renjun, atrapando segundos después ambas pollas entre sus manos. Su respiración se empieza a entrecortar mientras que Jeno acaricia su oreja con los labios.

—¿Ahora sí se siente bien?

Desliza sus dedos hasta llegar a su glande, acariciando con solamente uno de ellos la redonda cabeza mojada en pre semen. Estaba muy pegajoso, Renjun se dio cuenta de ello cuando un hilillo de semen se conectó a la yema del índice del chico al separarse un poco de él. No podía creer lo excitado que estaba, quería que Jeno lo acariciara cada vez más. Estaba desesperado, por lo que asiente con rapidez, esperando así contestar a la pregunta que se le había repetido ya un par de veces. Siente el resoplido del chico directo en su oído, siendo seguido de un beso sobre su mandíbula. Es entonces que retoma sus movimientos de cadera, sumando esta vez ligeros apretones en sus pollas. En este punto Renjun estaba increíblemente exasperado por alcanzar su liberación y no pensaba con claridad en nada.

Tenía la boca abierta, soltando gemido tras gemido, mientras que la saliva ya le había empezado a correr a través del mentón. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y los dedos de sus pies se le retuercen con fuerza. Su pre semen caliente no estaba ayudando a la situación, menos aún cuando su polla empezó a temblar. Lo sentía, lo sentía en la punta de su polla justo en el lugar en que los dedos de Jeno lo estaban acariciando. El nudo en su estómago estaba haciendo presión una y otra y otra vez. Y es cuando la base de su polla está siendo presionada, se corre con tremendo escándalo. Gime tan fuerte que su garganta empieza a picar en aquel instante, sus piernas tiemblan con tanta violencia que se contraen entre sí y los dedos de sus manos se aferran a las sábanas queriendo casi atravesarlas con sus uñas. Siente entonces su semen caliente caer sobre su propio estómago y suelta los últimos jadeos que había estado aguantando.

Estaba intentando regular su respiración cuando Jeno se aferra más a sus caderas y continúa con sus movimientos a pesar de que la polla de Renjun se hubiera empezado a ablandar. Baja entonces la mirada, viendo primero la polla endurecida del chico desaparecer entre sus muslos para segundos después aparecer otra vez entre medio de ellos. Dirige luego su mirada sobre su estómago, justo en donde su semen había caído previamente, y no puede evitar excitarse con la mera imagen de su pálida piel bañada en su blanca esperma. Hacía un contraste hermoso, su piel parecía ser de porcelana. No podía creer que lucía así de caliente. Casi por reflejo aprieta las piernas con fuerza, olvidando por un segundo que la polla de Jeno se encontraba aún entre ellas. Escucha su gemido profundo, el cual resuena en su hombro, el temblor en sus manos que intenta controlar al aferrarse más a su piel y la última estocada de sus caderas que había sido pegajosa y resbalosa.

Un momento después, Renjun ve salir semen desde el glande de Jeno, el cual aterriza directo en su polla e ingle. Está caliente y es tan blanco que no puede evitar excitarse más aún. Sus rodillas vuelven a temblar ante la cálida sensación, pero estas son sujetas casi de inmediato por las gruesas manos de Jeno, y cuando voltea el rostro para mirarlo es recibido por los húmedos labios del chico. Gime sobre su boca debido a la sorpresa, sintiendo luego el mentón empapado en saliva. Era muy desastroso y desordenado, sin embargo, para Renjun era más que ideal. Presiona sus dedos en la nuca de Jeno, atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo, mientras que el chico lo ayuda a girarse para quedar frente a frente. No hay ni siquiera un segundo en que dejen de besarse, y a pesar de haber empezado desesperado y mojado, terminó siendo dulce y delicado.

Jeno es quien se aleja primero, claro que mantuvo sus coronillas casi pegadas una a la otra.

—Ey. Mírate —dice con un tono de sorpresa que alerta a Renjun de inmediato. Jeno tenía la cabeza inclinada y las cejas alzadas en una clara muestra de preocupación—. Estás todo sucio y empapado.

Es entonces que él también baja la mirada, encontrando una vista más caliente que antes. El semen seguía sobre su cuerpo, pero ahora pequeñas gotas empezaron a recorrer su piel debido a la posición en que se encuentra. Era desastroso y realmente sucio. Y aún así su polla se contrajo.

Diablos, se estaba excitando otra vez.

—Debo limpiarme.

Hace un ademán con sus manos indicando sus intenciones de enderezar sus temblorosas extremidades, sin embargo, Jeno lo detiene de inmediato cuando sacude la cabeza en negación.

—Está bien. Yo lo haré, amor.

Recibe un beso sobre su mejilla que lo hace sonreír con cariño y recuesta la espalda sobre la cama una vez que Jeno se aleja de su lado. Deja salir de sus labios un suspiro lleno de resignación, esperando que su excitación no fuera evidente para su novio. Estaba convencido de que si eran capaces de continuar con otra ronda, sería luego de que ambos se hubieran calmado, ¿verdad? Así ambos estarían lo suficientemente relajados para la etapa que continúa. Aguanta la respiración tras sentir los dedos de Jeno sobre sus muslos y escuchar el colchón hundirse muy cerca de su entrepierna. Una brisa caliente golpea la humedad de su polla, la cual reacciona dando un ligero temblor en el aire. Frunce el ceño, completamente extrañado por lo que acaba de suceder, por lo tanto levanta la mirada encontrándose justo con el momento en que la lengua de Jeno empieza a recorrer la base de su polla hasta llegar al glande. Un gemido abandona sus labios, sin apartar los ojos de ls esperma que desaparece dentro de la boca del chico.

—Jen ngh —murmura mientras cubre sus labios con el dorso de su mano. No puede evitar morder la piel de aquella zona cuando los ojos oscuros del contrario se dirigen a él a tan sólo segundos de tragar con fuerza. Las rodillas de Renjun empiezan a tiritar a pesar de la firmeza con la que Jeno está rodeando sus muslos—. ¿Q-qué haces?

Se acerca más a su zona genital y se encoge de hombros con simpleza.

—Te estoy limpiando.

Su respiración se entrecorta en el instante en que la lengua de Jeno vuelve a acariciar la base de su polla, rodeando con ella su falo hasta llegar al glande y humedecerlo una y otra vez. Renjun deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueó únicamente debido al placer. Aquel cosquilleo era demasiado embriagador, no podía evitar temblar cuando este se extendía por todo su cuerpo como si fuera un simple escalofrío. Las manos de Jeno se posicionan en sus caderas con un firme agarre, jalando entonces del cuerpo de Renjun quien soltó un pequeño grito debido a la sorpresa. No pasan ni dos segundos hasta que siente a Jeno engullir la punta de su polla como si de un dulce se tratara. Sus piernas se contraen, su estómago empieza a arder y el aire había dejado de pasar hacia sus pulmones.

Estaba enloqueciendo, era demasiado bueno, demasiado excitante. Sentía que cada vez se estaba poniendo duro, con cada lamida, con cada caricia. No lo podía soportar. Sólo deseaba que Jeno metiera aún más su polla en la boca. La simple idea causaba que su glande pulsara con intensidad. Sabía que de seguro estaba botando pre semen por montones, pues el interior de la boca de Jeno estaba imposiblemente húmedo. Era suave y muy cálido. No puede pensar con claridad, su cabeza da vueltas y su vista se nubla por completo. Deja escapar un gemido agudo que de seguro a Jeno le ha gustado, pues gruñe profundo, enviando vibraciones por toda la polla de Renjun. Gime una vez más, e intenta elevar la cadera para meterse más dentro de la cavidad bucal del chico, pero este se aleja casi al instante de él.

Jadea cuando el aire frío golpeó su entrepierna, mirando luego a Jeno que tienen un hilillo blanco colgando de sus esponjosos labios. Lo lame lento, dejando su parte inferior brillando a causa de la saliva fresca. Renjun sabe que lo está molestando, está intentado excitarlo hasta con la acción más simple, ¿y cómo no lo estaría? Si Jeno estaba haciendo maravillas con su cuerpo. Estaba recorriendo hasta la parte más íntima, besando las zonas delicadas que lo hacían enloquecer. Apretando aquellas que lo harían caer si hubiera estado de pie. Parecía conocer sus lugares erógenos más que él mismo, incluso en ese momento en que su dedo se desliza desde su muslo, a través de su cadera y hasta el centro de su estómago, justo por arriba del ombligo.

—Está todo limpio, ¿lo ves? —Renjun puede apreciar su polla brillante debido a la saliva de Jeno, y a su glande enrojecido. Lucía tan delicado que tenía miedo de siquiera tocarse—. Sólo falta esto de aquí.

Toma con sus dedos centrales el charco de semen que había estado todo el tiempo sobre el estómago de Renjun, y lo esparce a lo largo de estos para lubricarlos. Seguidamente, se aleja unos centímetros guiando ambas manos hacia sus nalgas, donde da unos apretones a su tersa piel mientras las separa para dejar a la vista su entrada. Renjun jadea ante el estímulo y no puede evitar suspirar cuando el aire choca con su agujero. El interior de su estómago había empezado a arder, pero aún así se encontraba ansioso por lo que sucedería después. Lo estaba anticipando en verdad y la forma en que su polla se contrae en cada segundo es la prueba de ello. Jeno desliza su dedo a través de la línea expuesta, dibujando entonces círculos imaginarios alrededor de su entrada. Era un cosquilleo bastante leve, no era tan placentero como le hubiera gustado, por lo tanto, se queja y mueve sus caderas intentando apresurar los movimientos de Jeno.

Apenas había intentado moverse, y Jeno lo sorprende deslizando la punta de su dedo dentro de su entrada. Sus pulmones se quedan sin aire y no tiene más alternativa que jadear para recuperar el aliento. Se sentía húmedo, intrusivo, pero a la vez tan excitante que los dedos de sus pies se contraen enredándose entre las sábanas. Sus paredes suaves se aprietan por la intrusión y la sensación cálida se acumula dentro suyo. Y, sin embargo, el índice se resbala con una facilidad descomunal. Intenta cubrirse el rostro con los antebrazos, esperando así poder silenciar sus escandalosos gemidos de placer, siendo interrumpido a medio camino tras sentir una fuerte estocada. Sus rodillas se debilitan y su cadera se eleva dando ligeros espasmos en el aire justo después de que su polla se estremezca, dejando salir tanto pre semen que de seguro empezaría a gotear de su entrepierna hasta la cama.

—¿Te corriste? —pregunta Jeno, dando entonces un suspiro de sorpresa.

Los brazos de Renjun se sentían demasiado tiritones, por lo que tuvo dificultades al alejarlos un poco de su rostro para poder ver a Jeno. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y ambas cejas estaban alzadas. Sus ojos oscuros brillan con una intensidad que le causan escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—Nn-o.

—Mmm —responde con serenidad, como si no tuviera un dedo dentro de su agujero—. Estás muy mojado, ¿lo notas? Estoy seguro de que te puedo follar con dos dedos sin problema alguno.

Su polla convulsiona en el aire mientras que más pre semen salen del glande bañando el resto de su falo con su cálido líquido. Las lágrimas que habían desparecido hace tantos minutos atrás, regresan en ese instante, quedando acumuladas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Estaba demasiado excitado, podría correrse en aquel instante sólo a causa de las palabras de Jeno. Eran tan sucias e indecentes, le costaba trabajo creer que le gustaban de esa manera intensa. Bueno, daba igual, pues estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para escucharlo hablar de esa forma otra vez. El índice de Jeno se retrae, causando que la humedad que se había creado en su interior se empiece a desbordar, especialmente después de que su dedo de en medio hiciera presión al borde de su orificio, demostrando sus ansias por ingresar.

Dios, Renjun realmente lo quería dentro.

—Te voy a follar con mis dedos, bebé.

Hace ingresar esta vez a ambos y Renjun abre la boca en parte por lo impresionado que había quedado luego de que estos se resbalaran con tanta facilidad en su interior, y por otro lado debido a que había sido lo más placentero que había sentido en toda su vida. La humedad, el sonido pegajoso que causaba el roce de los dedos cubiertos de semen, sus paredes contrayéndose cada centímetro que Jeno se adentraba en él… Era demasiado bueno. Su pene ya no lo soportaba más, el glande estaba rojizo debido al orgasmo que con débiles intentos estaba reteniendo, y su pre semen tibio que envuelve a su polla empeoraba la situación. Se iba a correr, lo sabía, pero no se hizo realidad hasta que la base de los dedos de Jeno quedaron enterrados en su agujero. Claro que la mejor parte no fue esa, pues gracias al ángulo de sus dedos, su próstata es acariciada.

Esta vez, el gemido que escapa de sus labios parece ser más que nada un llanto. Sus ojos se cierran fuerte y logra visualizar manchas de colores parecidas a fuegos artificiales bajo la oscuridad en que se había sometido. Sentía la misma presión en el estómago, pero esta vez el cosquilleo de que sube por su polla es mucho más fuerte, tanto así que todo su cuerpo sufre de espasmos cuando empieza a temblar. Y es entonces que Jeno inclina la cabeza sin quitar los dedos de su interior, atrapando el glande entre sus labios. El estímulo fue demasiado intenso y terminó por correrse dentro de la boca del chico. Un pitido se apodera de sus oídos, siendo lo único que puede escuchar por unos buenos segundos, mientras siente que su alrededor da vueltas sin parar. Da un suspiro entrecortado y separa sus párpados, encontrando el rostro de Jeno a centímetros del suyo.

No le da tiempo ni de respirar cuando atrapa sus labios en un intenso beso, en donde la lengua del contrario se adentra a su boca con un fuerte empujón. Tenía un sabor diferente y estaba más húmedo que en ocasiones anteriores. Estaba caliente y muy espeso. Y es entonces que se da cuenta de que es su propia esperma que Jeno ha recibido una vez llegó al orgasmo. Gime directo en la boca del contrario, mientras aferra sus manos a los gruesos hombros del chico. Quería sentirlo más, por lo que intenta acercarlo a su cuerpo, deteniéndose en el momento en que siente los dedos de Jeno masajeando sus suaves paredes. Había sido demasiado, los estímulos eran tan placenteros que sentía a su polla endurecerse con cada segundo que pasaba. Se separa entonces de Jeno, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeando en busca del aire que había perdido.

¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

—¿Te estás excitando otra vez? —Sus dedos tiritan por la emoción, mientras que Jeno da una gran lamida a su cuello desde las clavículas. Manteniendo la cabeza ladeada, hace lo que puede para asentir con la cabeza—. Mmm, ya veo. ¿Está bien entonces que te folle con mis dedos?

Las paredes internas de Renjun se contraen alrededor de los dedos de Jeno, causando que se ría sobre la piel del chico. Cierra los labios con fuerza en un intento de reprimir cualquier quejido extraño que pudiera llegar a soltar por lo desesperado que se sentía de alcanzar otro orgasmo. Sin embargo, recibe una estocada en su agujero, la que envía oleada electrizantes a través de sus débiles piernas. Su mandíbula queda abierta, al igual que un quejido prolongado y agudo, el cual terminó por convertirse en un gemido consistente una vez que Jeno atrapa uno de sus pezones entre sus suaves labios. Con la lengua acaricia su areola, humedeciendo la delicada zona con su saliva mezclada con los restos de semen que habían quedado en su boca. Aún estaba tibio, por lo que la brisa que golpeaba su pecho se sentía más helada.

Pero eso lo hacía mejor, pues su pezón se sensibiliza cada vez más, junto con el mojado desastre que se formaba en su orificio. No lo podía ver, claro está, sin embargo siente la forma en que los dedos de Jeno se empapan cada vez más con líquido. Se estaban poniendo ásperos, aunque mantenían dando placer. Apenas se percata de que su dedo anular había entrado en su interior. Si no hubiera sentido la piel de aquella zona siendo estirada, entonces no se habría dado cuenta. Dios, Jeno tenía razón, estaba muy mojado. Sus dedos ingresan con mucha facilidad, no se extrañaría de que su polla también lo hiciera. No se extrañaría de que la sentiría pulsar, ni tampoco de que lo haría enloquecer con lo caliente y dura que estaría. Dios, no podía esperar tanto. Su propio pene se había puesto imposiblemente duro con la simple idea de ser follado.

—Me estás apretando demasiado, amor —murmura tras dar una lamida a su costado—. ¿Será bueno que te folle de verdad ahora? —Sus pies tiemblan mientra que muerde su labio inferior debido a la excitación que le ha golpeado en la entrepierna. Es entonces que asiente con la cabeza—. Dios, te ves tan precioso así, estando desesperado y sensible.

Jeno le da una ligera mordida sobre la piel que cubre sus costillas para luego separarse de él. Con lentitud retira los dedos de su agujero, permitiéndole a Renjun sentir la brisa congelada recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su entrada delicada se contrae, mientras que su endurecida polla tiembla a causa del cambio de temperatura que actúa sobre sí mismo. No puede evitar que el estímulo sea combustible para aumentar su propio placer, su propia excitación. Con dos orgasmos pasados y uno más por llegar no era de extrañar que se encuentre sensible, menos aún que se encuentre ansioso por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Lo quería de verdad.

Vuelve en sí mismo cuando Jeno regresa a su antiguo lugar entre medio de sus piernas y enfrente de su semi endurecida polla. El colchón se aplasta bajo su peso emitiendo un leve chillido que Renjun logró escuchar, el cual se intensifica una vez que presiona las piernas del chico sobre su propio estómago. No alcanza a reprimir el quejido de sorpresa al sentirse así de expuesto, pues sus muslos están casi pegados a su estómago, permitiéndole así a Jeno a tener una clara vista de su entrada. Acarició sus glúteos con delicadeza, los apretó en un firme agarre y al separarlos con sus dedos, Renjun sabe que en tan sólo segundos lo estaría follando sin parar. No puede esperar, sus piernas se debilitan tanto que las debe afirmar con sus manos, logrando entonces que su cuerpo se doble aún más.

No se da cuenta del momento en que Jeno presiona la cabeza de su pene dentro de su entrada, pero sí se percata de ello cuando esta se desliza con facilidad en su interior debido a lo mojado que estaba. Su paso era lento y delicado, al menos esa era su intención, pero para Renjun se sintió como si fuera cosa de un segundo, hasta que la cadera de Jeno golpea su entrepierna causando que el glande de la polla de Renjun roce con su terso estómago. Es en ese instante que gime con fuerzas debido a la mezcla de sensaciones que estaba percibiendo al mismo tiempo. Podía sentir las gotas de pre semen caer sobre su piel, además del pulsante miembro de Jeno que estaba desesperado por algo de estímulo. Estaba tan caliente y pegajoso que se contrajo nuevamente alrededor de Jeno, quien gime profundo casi al instante.

Empieza a mover sus caderas. Primero para atrás y luego hacia adelante, dando así leves estocadas y, al mismo tiempo, previniendo que Renjun se sienta abrumado por la rapidez de su accionar. Y vaya que era maravilloso. Era capaz de ver todo nublado debido al inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo, debió juntar sus labios para evitar dejar salir más ruidos de los que le gustaría, mientras que seguía cayendo pre semen sobre su estómago. Era muy bueno y sabía que Jeno también lo estaba disfrutando, por eso se sorprendió cuando detuvo sus movimientos aflojando el agarre en sus muslos. De inmediato empieza a jadear mientras que echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que Renjun admire su grueso cuello y su mentón perfilado. Dios, lo excitaba tanto que era capaz de dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Entonces se endereza, dejando recorrer los dedos sobre su cabello y sacando la lengua entre medio de sus dientes.

Renjun casi se corre ahí mismo.

Quita las manos de sus muslos y con estos atrapa la cadera de Jeno, empujando su polla más profundo en su interior. Su espalda se arqueó y sus rodillas temblaron debido a la excitación.

—Fóllame más, Jen. Por favor, fóllame.

Fue como si Jeno estuviera esperando a que Renjun le rogara que siguiera, pues gruñe mientras afirma los muslos del chico a sus costados y empieza a dar estocadas cada vez más rápidas y duras. El sonido de piel contra piel es lo único que se escucha en la habitación, además de los gemidos agudos de Renjun que estimulan a Jeno a no parar. Sabe que ha golpeado su próstata una vez que se aprieta a su alrededor y emite un grito que de seguro le traerá molestias a su garganta en las siguientes horas. Su polla estaba tan roja que pedía una liberación, y claro que se notaba que se correría pronto pues no había dejado de expulsar pre semen ni en un segundo. Sus rodillas tiemblan otra vez, pero la presión que ejerce sobre las caderas de Jeno lo ayudaron a estabilizarse.

Durante un momento, Jeno reduce la velocidad y fuerza de sus penetraciones, porque se abraza al cuerpo de Renjun con tantas fuerzas que le roba el aliento. Claro que luego se sorprende cuando lo eleva y toma asiento en la cama con el chico encima suyo. Es ahí que Renjun se empezó a resbalar, deslizándose a lo largo de la polla de Jeno con una lentitud que lo estaba haciendo enloquecer. Más aún tras saltar tan sólo un poco sobre él y tocar su próstata otra vez. Gime con fuerzas mientras se abraza a los hombros del contrario, dejando a este deslizar su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Esta posición era demasiado placentera, la polla de Jeno llegaba tan profundo que no daba más de la excitación. Y es entonces, cuando Jeno lo deja caer con fuerzas que llega a su orgasmo, dejando que su semen se caiga en el pecho de su novio. Su gemido se había camuflado detrás del hombro del chico, quien dio una estocada más en la estrechez de Renjun antes de correrse también, soltando un gran gemido en el cuello de él.

Ambos se mantuvieron en aquella posición mientras intentaban aferrarse como podían al cuerpo del otro. Mientras intentaban regular sus respiraciones. Mientras sentían el corazón del contrario latir con tanta fuerza que llegaría a explotar en contra de su pecho. Porque así era como debía ser, porque estaban destinados a estar juntos, porque…

—Te amo tanto amor.

Renjun traga saliva sin poder evitar tiritar debido al escalofrío que ha recorrido su cuerpo.

—También te amo, Jeno.

Y eso nadie lo iba a poder cambiar.

Nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, /eso/ pasó. Agradezco a todas las personitas que me iban dejando mensajitos mientras subía adelantos de este fic, de verdad me ayudaron mucho a continuar. También a Selena Gómez, que sin su maravilloso álbum no hubiera terminado esto ^-^
> 
> Dejen un mensajito en el curiosito [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/rjuunv)


End file.
